livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Amien Thrus (Det)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Urban Barbarian Level: Urban Barbarian 4 Experience: 7,846 XP (3rd October 2013) (TNL 10,000) Alignment: Neutral Languages: Common, Middle Landellian, Orcish Deity: None First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: LPF The Devil We Know, Part 2 Background: Open Abilities STR: 17 +3 (05 pts) (+2 from Human) (+1 from Level 4) DEX: 14 +2 (05 pts) CON: 14 +2 (05 pts) INT: 14 +2 (05 pts) WIS: 08 -1 (-2 pts) CHA: 12 +1 (02 pts) Combat Statistics (Max-2) HP: 54 = + CON(08) + FC(04) (Urban Barbarian) AC: 15 = + DEX (02) + Studded Leather Armor (03) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (02) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Studded Leather Armor (03) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +02 = (02) + Misc (00) BAB: +04 = Barbarian (04) CMB: +07 = (04) + STR (03) + Misc (00) CMD: 19 = + BAB (04) + STR (03) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +06 = Barbarian (04) + CON (02) + Misc (00) Reflex: +03 = Barbarian (01) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Will: +00 = Barbarian (01) + WIS (-1) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 15% Weapon Statistics Glaive: Attack: +7 = (04) + Str (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d10+4, Crit: 20/x3, Slashing, Special: Reach H. Flail +1: Attack: +8 = (04) + Str (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (01) Damage: 1d10+4+1, Crit: 19/x2, Bludgeoning, Special: Disarm, Trip Dagger: Attack: +7 = (04) + Str (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+3, Crit: 19/x2, Slashing, Piercing Ranged: Sling: Attack: +6 = (04) + Dex (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+3, Crit: 20/x2, Range: 10 ft, Bludgeoning Thrn Dagger: Attack: +6 = (04) + Dex (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+3, Crit: 19/x2, Range: 10 ft, Slashing, Piercing Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Strength) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Urban Barbarian (+4 HP) Bonus Feats: Humans select one extra feat at 1st level. Skills: Humans gain an additional skill rank at first level and one additional rank whenever they gain a level. Class Features Urban Barbarian Armor/Weapons: Simple + Martial Weapons, Light Armor, Shields (except Tower) Crowd Control (Ex): At 1st level, an urban barbarian gains a +1 bonus on attack rolls and a +1 dodge bonus to AC when adjacent to two or more enemies. In addition, her movement is not impeded by crowds, and she gains a bonus equal to 1/2 her barbarian level on Intimidate checks to influence crowds. This ability replaces Fast Movement. Controlled Rage: When an urban barbarian rages, instead of making a normal rage she may apply a +4 morale bonus to her Strength, Dexterity, or Constitution. This bonus increases to +6 when she gains greater rage and +8 when she gains mighty rage. She may apply the full bonus to one ability score or may split the bonus between several scores in increments of +2. When using a controlled rage, an urban barbarian gains no bonus on Will saves, takes no penalties to AC, and can still use Intelligence-, Dexterity-, and Charisma-based skills. This ability otherwise follows the normal rules for rage. Total Rounds = 12 (2+Con(2)+ 2xLevel(8)) Rage Power: Strength Surge (EX, CRB): The barbarian adds her barbarian level on one Strength check or combat maneuver check, or to her Combat Maneuver Defense when an opponent attempts a maneuver against her. This power is used as an immediate action. Rage Power: Renewed Vigor (EX, APG): as a standard action, the barbarian heals 1d8 points of damage + her Constitution modifier. For every four levels the barbarian has attained above 4th, this amount of damage healed increases by 1d8, to a maximum of 5d8 at 20th level. This power can be used only once per day and only while raging. Uncanny Dodge (EX): At 2nd level, a barbarian gains the ability to react to danger before her senses would normally allow her to do so. She cannot be caught flat-footed, nor does she lose her Dex bonus to AC if the attacker is invisible. She still loses her Dexterity bonus to Armor Class if immobilized. A barbarian with this ability can still lose her Dexterity bonus to Armor Class if an opponent successfully uses the feint action against her. Trap Sense (Ex): At 3rd level, a barbarian gains a +1 bonus on Reflex saves made to avoid traps and a +1 dodge bonus to Armor Class against attacks made by traps. These bonuses increase by +1 every three barbarian levels thereafter (6th, 9th, 12th, 15th, and 18th level). Trap sense bonuses gained from multiple classes stack. Feats Combat Expertise (CRB, Human Bonus): You can choose to take a –1 penalty on melee attack rolls and combat maneuver checks to gain a +1 dodge bonus to your Armor Class. When your base attack bonus reaches +4, and every +4 thereafter, the penalty increases by –1 and the dodge bonus increases by +1. You can only choose to use this feat when you declare that you are making an attack or a full-attack action with a melee weapon. The effects of this feat last until your next turn. Improved Trip (CRB, 1st Level): You do not provoke an attack of opportunity when performing a trip combat maneuver. In addition, you receive a +2 bonus on checks made to trip a foe. You also receive a +2 bonus to your Combat Maneuver Defense whenever an opponent tries to trip you. Combat Reflexes (CRB, 3rd Level) You may make a number of additional attacks of opportunity per round equal to your Dexterity bonus. With this feat, you may also make attacks of opportunity while flat-footed. Traits APG Armor Expert (Combat): When you wear armor of any sort, reduce that suit’s armor check penalty by 1, to a minimum check penalty of 0. LPF Capable (Bluff), (General): Choose any one skill. You gain a +1 trait bonus to that skill and it becomes a permanent class skill. You can choose this trait multiple times, although you must select a different skill each time. Skills Skill Points: 28 = x Level + FC(0) (Urban Barb-4) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 9 4 3 2 -0 +0 Appraise 2 0 0 2 +0 Bluff 9 4 3 1 +1 Trait Climb 9 3 3 3 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 2 0 * 2 +0 Diplomacy 1 0 * 1 +0 Disable Device 0 0 2 -0 +0 Disguise 1 0 0 1 +0 Escape Artist 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Fly 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 1 +0 Heal -1 0 0 -1 +0 Intimidate 8 4 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Local) 7 2 3 2 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 6 1 3 2 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 2 +0 Linguistics 6 1 3 2 +0 Perception 3 1 3 -1 +0 Perform ( ) 1 0 0 1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 * -1 +0 Ride 2 0 * 2 -0 +0 Sense Motive -1 0 0 -1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 2 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 1 +0 Stealth 6 4 0 2 -0 +0 Survival -1 0 0 -1 +0 Swim 10 4 3 3 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 1 +0 * = Class skills so far untrained Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Haversack Explorer's Outfit -- gp -- lb Studded Leather Armor 25 gp 20 lb Glaive (Melee) 8 gp 10 lb +1 Heavy Flail (Melee) 2,315 gp 10 lb Dagger 2 gp 1 lb Sling (Ranged) -- gp -- lb Sling Bullets (06) .1 gp 5 lb H. Haversack, 8 cubic ft./80 lb. 2000 gp 5 lb Potion of CMW 900 Hemp Rope 1 gp 10 lb Grappling Hook 1 gp 4 lb Trail Ration (12 days) 6 12 lb Wand of CLW (-2 charges) 750 gp Sunrod x3 6 gp 3 lb Totals: 6014.1 gp 51 lbs 29 lbs Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-86 87-173 174-260 Light Encumbrance Consumed or Destroyed ----------------------- (none) 0 gp Finances PP: Initial Character Money: 150 gp GP: 1743 (Wreck Ashore full payment): 3,125.3 gp SP: 5 (The Devil We Know Part 1 payment): 1,457.83 gp (The Devil We Know Part 2 payment): 3609.5 gp CP: 3 Career Earnings: 8341.63 gp Carried Inventory: -6014.1 gp Consumed or Destroyed: -254 Temple Healing: -330 Coinage: 1743.53 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 26 Height: 5'10" Weight: 210 Hair Color: Blonde Eye Color: Light Gray Skin Color: Tan Appearance: Warrior-like Demeanor: Outgoing but Cocky Background Amien Thrus is a man in his mid-human-twenties who appears to be a warrior type but hardly acts it. He doesn't seem to know much but fighting at first glance, and still has a childlike way of approaching things. Despite that he does his best to socialize the best he can and speaks common just fine, although he doesn't attempt to silence his tongue when it would prevent problems. He keeps a friendly demeanor when he can and likes to boast about anything exciting. He was formerly a part of a gang in dark corners when he was younger, his only known family, where he was taught to fight, hate, and detest the enemies of his brethren but also be supportive of his comrades. Amien would consider it a confession that he may have killed someone before, and for very non-beneficial reasons but he never tried to bully or oppress those that didn't deserve it and much of his personality comes from loud nights around a candle with friends. After a fatal battle where he lost several he knew, and others arrested, he makes the harsh decision to betray the remaining brothers and abandon the city and his home to avoid the same fate. From there he has to figure out what to do with what he knows and figures that adventuring might be a good way to go. He brands himself with a new, fresh name and adopts the mindset of a mercenary: He will ally with anyone for the right price, and become the enemy of anyone for the right price. Currency is the grain and wheat of the civilized jungle, and be it saving a Kobold from a tree or manhandling a dragon by its crisping teeth, he intends to knead bread of it to live his life. Adventure Log Wreck Ashore October 29th, 2012 to March 10th, 2013 XP Received: 2,848 XP Treasure Received: 3,155 GP and 3 SP Taken as a Sunrod and the rest in coins. The Devil We Know April 19th, 2013 to 19 June 2013 XP Received: 1,401 XP Total: 4,249 XP Treasure Received: 1,457 GP, 8 SP, and 3 GP The Devil We Know 27 Jun 2013 to ___ XP Received: 3,597 XP Running Total: 7,846 XP (on 3 Oct 2013) Level Ups Level 4: Class: Urban Barbarian Str.: +1 BAB: +3 to +4 Fort: +3 to +4 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +1 to +1 Feat: Features: Rage Power: Renewed Vigor (EX) HP: +13 HP = (Max-2 of 1d12(10) +2 Con +1 FC Bonus) Skill Pts: +7 = +6 (Urban Barbarian) +1 (Human) +21 (Old Total) = 28 (New Total) Skills: Acrobatics, Bluff, Intimidate, Stealth, Swim Level 3: Class: Urban Barbarian BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +3 to +3 Ref: +0 to +1 Will: +0 to +1 Feat: Combat Reflexes Features: Trap Sense HP: +13 HP = (Max-2 of 1d12(10) +2 Con +1 FC Bonus) Skill Pts: +7 = +6 (Urban Barbarian) +1 (Human) +14 (Old Total) = 21 (New Total) Skills: Acrobatics, Bluff, Climb, Knowledge (Local), Linguistics, Stealth, Swim Level 2: Class: Urban Barbarian BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: N/A Features: Rage Power: Strength Surge, Uncanny Dodge HP: +13 HP = (Max-2 of 1d12(10) +2 Con +1 FC Bonus Skill Pts: +7 = +6 (Urban Barbarian) +1 (Human) +07 (Old Total) = 14 (New Total) Skills: Acrobatics, Bluff, Climb, Intimidate, Knowledge (Nobility), Perception, Swim Approvals *Approval (November 5th, 2012) (Satin Knights ~ Judge) level 1 *Approval (22 December 2012) (Systole ~ Also Judge) level 1 *Approval (12 Feb 2013) (perrinmiller) level 2 *Approved( 10 June 2013) (Satin Knights) level 3 *Approval (3 Sep 2013) (perrinmiller) level 4 Category:Approved Characters